With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies in recent years, increasing number of mobile devices have been developed and adopted by the consumers. Mobile devices are typically compact, and many are palm-sized, to increase the ease of their carriage, thereby allowing their users to carry the mobile devices with them, as they move from places to places. Examples of these mobile devices include, but are not limited to, laptop computers, palm-sized computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), pagers, MPx Players and wireless mobile phones.
Increasingly, mobile devices are capable of storing vast quantity of information. Examples of these information, include but are not limited to, names, addresses, phone numbers, and other personal as well as non-personal information. Examples of other personal information include, but are not limited to, driver's license numbers, passport numbers, employee identification numbers, and student identification numbers, whereas examples of non-personal information include, but are not limited to, product identification numbers.
Often times, users of these mobile devices found themselves in situations where they have to provide one or more of these information to other parties. Further, in many of these situations, because of the lack of compatibility communication interfaces between the mobile devices and the equipment of the other parties, the information often has to be provided verbally, with the other parties manually entering the information into their systems. Thus, it would be desirable if mobile devices can be improved to increase the likelihood the information may be provided to the other parties directly from the mobile devices.